Mandrella's Doll Shop
Mandrella is a druim'dwer and is here to assist you. Please note that these are only examples of the dolls some of them vary in appearance. First shelf Woodsy sylvan doll-''' Arching brows over long-lashed emerald green eyes complement the peaches and cream complexion of this sylvan doll. Long red hair streaked with sunny golden highlights tumbles to its waist and curls around the gown made of silken leaves and flowers. In its tiny hand, it holds a small bow and the quiver on its back contains tiny arrows. 'Adorable haefdin doll-' From the top of its curly brown hair to the tip of its hairy feet, this small doll with its apple-round cheeks, button nose and tiny pursed lips is adorable. Wearing a small bright red tunic and tiny braies, this little honey would make anyone young at heart feel happy. Two bright blue eyes appear to be able to open and close. 'Fierce gharkin doll-' Gleaming tusks curve almost to the brush of spines that tops the head of this fierce-looking gharkin doll. Wearing braies and a long surcoat, the doll has huge muscles that define its greenish skin. Glossy coal black eyes adorn the well-shaped head and the small mouth, although fierce-looking, seems to be ready to break into a smile any minute. In its meaty fist it is clutching a whip. 'Somber il'lthye doll-' Long almond-shaped eyes, adorned with sweeping lashes and painted a haunting silvery gray, compliment the dark coffee-colored complexion of the il'lthye doll. Tumbling from the center of thick curls that are massed on top of its well-shaped head, a cerulean blue hair braid dangles at its hips where a golden girdle sits on a gossamer gown. Held in one hand is a parchment scroll and in the other, an oaken wand. '''Cuddly gnome doll - Two tiny wings flutter with any movement to this cuddly gnome doll. Bright hazel eyes set above a button of a nose gleam brightly and the little mouth is set in a happy smile. The little gnome is wearing a short robe, which is belted with a braided vine and holds a tiny flutterby in its hand. Second shelf 'Graceful pereculsus doll -' Crystal blue eyes and a fine regal nose compliment the soft lips on this graceful doll. Unbound, the long blond hair lies softly on the shoulders and the fine bone structure shows the best of sylvan and daun interbreeding. The doll is dressed in a ethereal gown and matching tights that are adorned with floral designs. 'Mangy vulfen doll-' Although scraggily and mangy looking, the vulfen doll is adorable. Two trustworthy eyes over a short muzzle give this little fellow a very honorable look. Dressed in a pair of worn breeches and an open vest, his stubby tail is held in one paw and a small broadsword in the other. 'Grumpy druim'dwer doll-' Besides the grumpy expression on the little face, this druim'dwer doll is very cute. A full beard matches the long braids on its little head, and the turned up nose and squinting eyes compliment the partially open mouth. A small pick axe is clutched in its tiny hand and it is wearing braies and a long tunic. 'Furry re'har doll-' Soft smooth fur covers the body of this pretty re'hari doll. Two slanted feline eyes seem to look out at the world over a cute little nose and long curling whiskers. The doll is wearing a stylish skirt and pelisse and is carrying a small umbrella. Third shelf 'Bramble hand puppet-' Brightly colored butterfly wings made of silk have been sewn to the cloth body of this tiny bramble hand puppet. Carved from balsa, the head has been painstakingly detailed to into a lovely face with golden translucent skin, crystal blue eyes, a tiny pug nose and soft pink lips. Pulled into a high topknot and decorated with a tie made of hummingbird feathers, pale blue hair completes the little toy. 'Dryad hand puppet-' Leaves and vines have been carefully painted on the cloth body of this tiny dryad hand puppet. Carved from balsa, the head has been painstakingly detailed to into a lovely face with brownish-gray skin, deep honey-gold eyes, a classic nose and soft greenish lips. Dark brown hair that hangs in a multiple of plaits, each held with a flower, completes the little toy. 'Nymph hand puppet- '''Tiny swan-like wings dangle from the cloth body of this tiny nymph hand puppet. Carved from balsa, the head has been painstakingly detailed to into a lovely face with translucent skin, pale violet eyes, a turned-up nose and soft pale pink lips. Ash blond hair that flows around the small body and is held back by golden barettes completes the little toy. '''Elpa hand puppet-' Little camouflage leaves have been sewn to the cloth body of this tiny elpa hand puppet. Carved from balsa, the head sports two little antennae and has been painstakingly detailed to into a lovely face with pale grayish-brown skin, hazel eyes, a flat nose and soft full lips. A shock of bright green hair completes the little toy. 'Naiad hand puppet-' Shimmering scales have been painted on the cloth body of this tiny naiad hand puppet. Carved from balsa, the head has been painstakingly detailed to into a lovely face with sea-green skin, deep emerald eyes, a regal nose and soft aqua lips. Cerulean hair that has been drawn into a ponytail and held with a seashell clip completes the little toy. Fourth shelf 'Comical stuffed raccoon -'''This raccoon has been posed in a comical, excited dance of sorts. Its glossy, black stone eyes catch the light and shine while its snout is set in a delighted grin. The creature, who has its tongue sticking out at some imaginary foe, is positioned with his left foot kicking out and its right one balanced on the ground. One little paw is held aloft and the other placed shaking one finger in the air. '''Grinning stuffed squirrel-' This squirrel has been posed in a comical, excited dance of sorts. Its glossy, black stone eyes catch the light and shine while its snout is set in a delighted grin. The creature is balanced on its left hind foot and the right is kicking out in its merry little jig. One little paw is held aloft and the other placed shaking one finger in the air 'Whimsical stuffed muskrat-' his muskrat has been posed in a comical, excited dance of sorts. Its glossy, black stone eyes catch the light and shine while its snout is set in a delighted grin. The creature, who has its tongue sticking out at some imaginary foe, is positioned with his left foot kicking out and its right one balanced on the ground. One little paw is held aloft and the other placed on its hip. Fifth shelf 'Kita sock doll- '''Slightly ratty, this doll is composed of an old sock that is stuffed with soft batting. Making up the ears, the toe of the sock has been sewn down and backed with clumps of fur. Two little buttons form the eyes and long sticks of straw the whiskers. A pretty satin ribbon has been tied into a bow around the long fuzzy tail. '''Jester's bauble- '''This wooden scepter is arrayed with multicolored ribbons in all the shades of the rainbow. Topping the bauble is a carved papier mache jester's head, which has a white face that is adorned with deep red lips and kohl outlined eyes. Topping the head is a jaunty cap with three points that hang down and end in a brass bell. '''Stuffed dragyn-' Brightly-colored scales cover the body of this mighty little stuffed dragyn. Lolling out of the open mouth, its felt tongue lies under ribbons that look like fire that stream past its tiny sharp teeth. Two glowing eyes complete the depiction of the fierce critter. 'Rag doll-' Made of rags and stuffed to hold a humanoid shape, this little doll is floppy and soft. Colored yarn makes up the hair and two buttons have been used to make the nose. Wearing nothing more than a little apron over a painted on dress, the doll is so simply made that it could represent anything from a daun to a haefdin, depending on the imagination of its owner. Painted screen Oakwood il'lthye pirate marionette Dyrewood il'lthye dancer marionette Kirchewood daun pirate marionette Kirchewood sylvan dancer marionette, Kirchewood il'lthye dancer marionette. Category:Kaezar Category:Shops